A Hogwarts Letter
by Fred's Brother George
Summary: A oneshot lost story! Hermione Granger was just a normal ten year old girl until she got a letter from Hogwarts... This story IS COMPLETE! Review good people! Thanks!


Disclaimer:_ No. _

A/N:_ Oh man, how exciting is this? I found a long lost disk with many of my Harry Potter stories on it. So what better to do with them, then post them on here. I've posted some of them before under a different name, but I took them off. I've decided to re-post them, but the good news is that they're not going to be in chapters or anything, so you don't have to wait. They're all one-shots (really long ones... lol). I wanted to wait and surprise Fred with these, but she's been impossible to get a hold of lately, so she's just gonna have to find out like the rest of you. Read, review and Enjoy!_

--------

Ten year old Hermione Granger laid on her back staring at the summery, cloudless sky, waiting for her friend Alex to drop by. Alex wouldn't be there long though-- she knew that, but at least it was something. Ever since Hermione was little, she hadn't had many friends, and the ones she did have constantly called her a freak because of things that would happen while she was around. With a surge of rage Hermione sat bold upright and looked down at herself. She was wearing baggy, faded jean overalls, and a formfitting yellow t-shirt. Her wild, untameable hair had managed to stay mostly in a elastic at the top of her head-- making it look like a giant strawberry brown cotton ball, and also giving the impression that she had just come off of a farm. 

"I'm not a freak," Hermione mumbled to herself pulling some stray hairs off her face, "They're just coincidences."

"Have you had any of these freaky 'coincidences' lately?" Alex asked as she walked into the back yard and plopped down on the ground beside Hermione.

"They are just coincidences!" Hermione argued stubbornly.

Though in fact she knew it wasn't true. Ever since she was little things would happen. Her earliest memory was that of her being two years old and sitting in a crib-- her favourite stuffed bear sitting on her dresser. The next thing she knew it was sitting in the crib with her. As she grew up she noticed it more and more-- the television changing to her favourite station without her touching it, her pencil falling off the desk, but not hitting the ground-- all sorts of things. The kids in school picked on her profusely when she'd mention these things-- calling her a freak and weird. Just previously finishing year five at school, Hermione was emotionally scarred and feared going back in September. When she told her parents these things they just laughed it off and told her that she had an over active imagination. One day Hermione even asked her doctor about it, but he just brushed it off with being paranoid.

"Hermione," giggled Alex, "it's not just coincidences."

"They are!" yelled Hermione, "The doctor even said so."

"You told the doctor?" exclaimed Alex, "Oh my God, you are so stupid Hermione, I bet even he thinks you're a freak now!"

Hermione didn't say anything as her face turned red and a lump formed in her throat.

"Oh come on," Alex sighed, "I was only joking Hermione."

But Hermione didn't care, and as anger built up inside her she felt the same tingling feeling that she usually got. This time was different though as the tingling turned to burning and her whole body filled up with rage. Then suddenly a large branch from a nearby tree came flying down, just barely missing Alex's head.

"Hermione!" screamed Alex, "Oh my God you really are a freak!" she quickly ran across the yard before adding, "Never call me again!"

Hermione sat there stunned, tears washing down her face. Only after a few moments did she look over at the nearly three foot long branch laying on the ground where Alex had been. It was a fresh, healthy branch with bright green leaves pulling out of it. But the part that caught Hermione's eye was the tip where it had been ripped from the tree--- it was black and burnt. Glancing quickly up at the tree Hermione noticed also that there was a burn mark on one of the branches.

"Hermione!" a cry from the door rang out, and Hermione looked over to see her Dad standing there, looking very pale, "What happened, are you alright sweetheart?"

"Yeah," Hermione nodded her head.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Granger walked over and brushed some stray strands of hair from his daughters face, "I heard a scream and a bang."

"I'm alright Dad," Hermione forced on a smile, "A branch just fell from the tree-- I got startled."

"Well that's good," Mr. Granger said, looking wirily at Hermione, "It's almost dinner, and your mother and I would like to talk to you."

"Ok Dad," Hermione nodded, and, taking one last look at the burnt branch, followed him into the house.

Their dinning area was a nice sunny, relaxed open area, and yet Hermione still felt a twinge of nervousness in her stomach as she sat down across from her parents. The last time they had talked to her like this it was to tell her that her dog wasn't coming home from the vet.

"What is it?" Hermione couldn't keep the fear from her voice, "What happened? Is someone hurt?"

"No, no one is hurt dear, calm down," Mrs. Granger said quickly before turning to her husband and saying in a hush voice, "Are you sure we should Dave?"

"Louise we discussed this," Dave said gently, "It's for the best."

"What is?" Hermione asked cautiously, "What's going on Mum?"

"Well," Louise took a deep breath, "You're father and I think you should go and see a doctor Hermione."

"Why?" Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm not sick."

"Not that type of doctor," Dave said cautiously, "Sweetie, we want you to talk to a special doctor-- a child psychologist-- "

"What!" cried Hermione jumping to her feet, "You guys think I'm a freak too!"

"Hermione calm down," Louise warned, "Now, Doctor Harvey is a friend of your fathers, he's really nice and you can talk to him about anything from school, homework, problems, boys--"

"I am not going to talk to some stupid doctor about my personal things!" screeched Hermione, tears welding in her eyes.

"That's enough!" Louise said just as loudly as she too stood up, "Now if you want to be treated more maturely, and say what you have to, act that way, and sit down Miss. Hermione Granger-- now!"

Hermione took a deep shaking breath and sat down-- followed by her mother.

"Now," Dave said trying to interject some calmness, "Leo Harvey is a very nice man Hermione. He can help you sort out some things. Like these, fantasies you have, you're mother and I feel are an overactive imagination and a sort of cry for help that he can help with--"

"But," Louise said quickly before Hermione could say anything, "We don't want to make you see him if you don't want to. All we ask is that you talk to him once or twice, and see how it goes. You're father and I are worried about you Hermione."

"That's right," Dave said gently, "We only want the best."

"No," Hermione said in a forced calm, and yet her voice still shaking, "No, if you wanted the best for me, than you would just leave me alone!"

With that Hermione jumped up from the chair and ran to her room.

The next few days were long and tiring for Hermione-- though she really didn't do much. The day after the argument with her parents Doctor Harvey had come by. Her parents were right, he was nice, offering to help with her homework, and telling jokes-- but Hermione still refused to utter one word to him. It was one thing when kids your own age thought you were crazy, but another when it was your parents. What was worse was the 'coincidences' were happening far more often. Things would go flying off her shelf when she was angry, and one time her pencil broke when she was staring at it, pretending it was her Mum.

"I just wish they'd all leave me alone," Hermione sobbed into her pillow one night, "It's not far, why do I have to be different? Why- why can't I just be like Alex, or Amy and Sam?"

Slowly she got up and moved to her small desk-- wiping tears from her face.

"If I can't stay here without being made fun of, I-I won't stay her at all!" Hermione finally said determined as she pulled some paper and a pencil out of a drawer, "M-Mum and Dad c-can make fun of someone else!"

Very careful Hermione penned out a note:

**Mum and Dad--  
I am leaving home so you don't have to worry about me anymore. I hate it when you think I am crazy when I am not, and I wish you would leave me alone. Some day I may come back and show you that I wasn't crazy, and you will be sorry you ever put me through this. You guys were talking to me about a month ago how you were thinking about having another baby, so you can do that and have someone else to make feel humiliated. Please Do not worry, I will be ok.  
I still love you, Hermione **

It was perfect. Quickly Hermione figured that she'd leave early in the morning right after breakfast. She'd have a full day to get as far as she could before her parents came out looking for her. Where she'd go, Hermione wasn't quite sure, but the thought of actually leaving was such a great one that within minutes of her head hitting the pillow, she was asleep.

The next morning was just as the last few had been-- bright and sunny. As Hermione opened her eyes she saw the dust swift lazily across the sun beam, and shadows of the large oak tree dancing on her wall.

"Perfect day to leave," Hermione deducted, "I don't have to worry about freezing or anything, and Mum and Dad will just think I'm at the park."

Quickly Hermione jumped out of bed and pulled on dark denim jean shorts and a white tank-top. Leaving her hair to its own adventure, Hermione dashed down the stairs and saw her parents already sitting down to breakfast-- her father reading the paper.

"Hi," Hermione said cheerfully.

"Hi dear," Louise said with a grin, "You seem happy today."

"Uh huh," Hermione nodded her head and said quickly, "Err, I'm going to be going out for a while today ok?"

"Where to honey?" Dave asked placing the paper down.

"The park," Hermione attempted to keep her voice casual, "Jenny said that their was a new one down by her place, and I thought maybe I'd go down there."

"But Jenny lives on the other side of town," Louise frowned.

"I know," Hermione took a bite full of cereal that Louise had just placed in front of her, "But I can do it-- I have a good bike."

"Ok," Louise said slowly, "But call us some time today to let us know what's going on."

"Ok Mum," Hermione quickly agreed, knowing she could just use a payphone somewhere.

Breakfast went by very slowly as it usually did in the house. At exactly ten-thirty-three they heard the clank of the mail hatch.

"Go fetch the mail please dear," Louise said offhandedly as she helped straighten Dave's tie.

"Kay Mum," Hermione said walked over to the door.

On the floor was a pile of mail. Almost automatically Hermione shuffled through the different sized envelopes and was greatly surprised to see a large tea-colored one with her name on it. She quickly threw the rest on the counter and flopped down on one of the chairs in the kitchen. Flipping it over she saw the delicate writing of 'Hogwarts' above a small red sealer. She ripped it open quickly and read the paper.

**Hermione Granger-  
Congratulations, you have been excepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizarding. School is to begin on 4, September and first year students are required to meet at the loading dock for further instructions. Your arrival at the school will be that which through the 'Hogwarts Express', and enclosed is your ticked at platform 9 ¾. For first years, all instructions as to arriving at the platform, purchasing your supplies and about the school, an information pamphlet is enclosed-- please read carefully.  
Yours Sincerely,  
_Albus Dumbledore_  
Head Master of Hogwarts  
_Cornelius Fudge_  
Minister of Magic **

Hermione was frozen as she read through the letter three times and then emptied out the rest of the contents. It wasn't until then that Louise and Dave looked over.

"What's that dear?" Louise asked curiously.

"M-Mum," Hermione chose her words carefully, "Is there something you haven't told me?"

"What are you talking about?" Dave asked as he, too walked over, "Hermione, what's that letter about?"

"It's a letter saying that I've been accepted into Hogwarts-- a school for witchcraft and wizarding," Hermione's voice was low as all the previous things that happened in her life seemed to make sense suddenly.

"Let me see that," Dave quickly said grabbing the paper and reading it over.

It took four hours before all the Granger family was thoroughly convinced that it wasn't a prankster that put the letter in the mail.

"I still don't trust it," Louise said twisting a cloth between her fingers, "I don't Dave-- it seems so-- unrealistic."

"I know Louise," Dave took a deep breath, "I wish there was some way we could find out about all of this."

"But there is," Hermione said brightly, "We can find out easily if this all some big joke or not."

"How?" Louise looked at her daughter.

"Right here," Hermione said pointing to one of the papers, "It says here that there is a wizard market place called 'Diagon Alley'. It's in London, and it says the directions on how to get into it. If this is all a joke than there will be no such thing."

Dave and Louise looked at each other briefly.

"Ok," Louise sighed, "I've been wanting to go into London anyway to look for new drapery."

Bursting with joy Hermione jumped up and ran to her room. Once in she immediately ripped up the note and grabbed her knapsack.

It took forty-five minutes to get into London, and by the time they got there Hermione was practically bursting with joy.

"Hermione honey this may all just be a joke," Louise cautioned, "You always said how you're friends liked to tease you."

"I know," Hermione quickly said, "But this can't be a joke. It's too elaborate"

"Now," Dave spoke up, "Where is this building we're supposed to go to?"

"Err," Hermione looked at the paper, "The place at the corner of Lark Street and Able Avenue."

"Oh," groaned Louise, "Dave, that's the bad side of town. I don't know if we should do this dear, maybe another time."

"Please," begged Hermione leaning as far as she could into the front of the car, "Oh please Mum-- Dad, I promise I won't ask for another thing."

"Ok," sighed Dave and they heading in that direction.

Once there Hermione burst out of the car-- her parents at tow. The building looked as if it were locked up, but with all the courage she could muster Hermione pushed it open and walked inside with her parents. The place didn't have many people in it, and those that were looked funny to the Granger's. Long hats poked off the heads of many and almost all of them wore long cloaks.

"Help yeh'?" a gruff voice came from behind the bar and Hermione looked over to see a short man with a long beard.

"Err-" Dave stumbled for a moment before Hermione cut in.

"Yes," she said slowly, her eyes still taking in the atmosphere, "I-I got a letter saying I could get to Diagon Alley from here."

The man studied Hermione silently for a few moments before speaking, "Name?"

"G-Granger," Hermione said close to a whisper, "Hermione Granger, and these are-are my parents."

The man mumbled something that sounded like 'muggle' to another man standing beside him and said in his gruff voice, "You got the Hogwarts papers?"

"Y-Yes," quickly Hermione ruffled through the papers, and handed a shaky handful of them to the man, "Right here Sir."

The man chuckled, "Name's Vienne," he quickly glanced over the papers, "Ok, checks out. Follow me."

Nervously Hermione looked back at her parents who reluctantly nodded their heads. The three followed Vienne into a small back room with a large brick wall on it. Hermione watched in awe as he pulled out a long wand and tapped the bricks a few times, and slowly the once solid brick wall turned into a giant door leading into a very busy looking market. Almost all of the people were wearing long flowing cloaks and pointed hats, talking excitedly.

"This here is Diagon Alley," Vienne said in his same gruff voice, "'Should be able to get all yer supplies and information on wizarding here," seeing the nervous and scared look on their faces he quickly added, "Don' worry-- it isn't dangerous in there."

Ever so slowly Hermione, Dave and Louise walked into the busy alley and with a giant swoosh the wall closed up behind them.

"It's real," Hermione whispered in awe, "All the books I've read about witches and wizards and dragons, it's real."

"What- what should we do Dave?" Louise looked nervously at her husband.

"We should find someone to help explain everything," Dave said slowly looking around at all the people rushing by.

"Mum! Mum look, there's a book shop, lets go in and see!" Hermione cried excitedly.

"Ok," Louise nodded and the three headed off-- getting odd glances from people.

"Oh my gosh Louise-- look!" Dave said urgently as he pointed to a book cover just outside the store-- it was a large burgundy book entitled 'Quiddich Basics', and it had a moving picture of people on brooms swerving in a an out of each other.

"Wow," Hermione whispered touching the delicate leather, then suddenly ran ahead, "Oh Dad, come see!"

Quickly Dave ran over to his daughter who was hunched over a book just inside the crowded store. Glancing down he saw an even larger book which was a dark purple colour and had a picture of a very large castle on it with lights twinkling in the seemingly hundreds of windows.

"It's 'Hogwarts: A History'!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly, "That's where I'll be going! Please we have to get this."

"Well," Louise looked around nervously, "How- how do you pay?"

"I'm not sure," Dave looked around too.

"Excuse me," a voice came from beside them and Hermione looked over to see a tall skinny wizard with a wide smile, "I couldn't help but notice you. This is your first time here isn't it?"

"Y-Yes," Louise nodded, "We're not quite sure what's going on."

The man gave a light chuckle, "Don't worry about it, I can help. My name is Luttrell Woods."

Dave nervously shook his hand, "Hi, my name is Dave Granger, this is my wife Louise, and my daughter Hermione."

"Hi," Luttrell grinned and shook their hands, "Now, I can judge right from your cloths, you're muggles?"

"Muggles?" Dave looked at him cautiously.

"I'm sorry," Luttrell laughed, "Muggles are what us witches and wizards call non-magic people"

"Oh I'm not," Hermione shook her head grinning, "I got accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizarding!"

"Congratulations Hermione," Luttrell beamed, "My boy goes there-- just finished his fourth year."

"How many years are there?" Hermione asked.

"Seven," Luttrell replied.

"So she'll be going there in September," Louise said slowly as if trying to mentally picture it, "And then when will she come back?"

"She'll come back at Christmas time and Easter holidays," Luttrell smiled, "And then will be back for summer vacation at the end of June. Just like muggle schools-- they try to keep it that way so that the students can still have muggle friends."

Hermione's insides were flipping with excitement, "Umm, Mr. Woods Sir, how do you pay for things here?"

"Oh, right," Luttrell said, "Since I am sure you are carrying muggle money I will gladly pay for this book here, and then escort you to the bank to show you how to exchange your money."

"Are you sure?" Dave quickly said, "We don't want to put you out of your way."

"Nonsense, nonsense," Luttrell grinned, "I'd be happy to show you around. I can remember only too well my first time here with my muggle parents-- goblins at the bank scared me half to death."

"G-Goblins?" squeaked Hermione nervously.

"Oh you have nothing to worry about," Luttrell said as he paid for the book at a counter, "They're quite harmless if you don't try to cause trouble. Just stick with me and you'll be fine."

"Thank you," Louise spoke up.

"My pleasure," Luttrell said smiling as he lead them out the busy market place of Diagon Alley.

"A w-wand," stuttered Louise three hours later, "Oh Hermione, I don't know. You saw what that man did to the wall, and as nice as he was, I just don't think they're safe and--"

"Mum," Hermione laughed, "Calm down. I don't know any magic yet so I can't do anything , and I promise I'll be safe when I am using it."

"Let's go in dear," Dave said with a smile on his face, leading his wife into the shop-- which was significantly less crowded than the rest.

"E-Excuse me," Hermione spoke up to get the short, dark-haired mans attention, "Excuse me-- Sir?"

"Hello, my name is Mr. Ollivander," he said smoothly walking over from the back, "I trust you are here for a wand."

"Yes, my name is Hermione Granger," Hermione nodded, "I'm new."

"Excellent," Mr. Ollivander reached behind him to a box, and pulled out a medium sized wand, "Here you are Miss. Granger, give this a wave-- Dragon Heartstring, Ash, seven inches." 

Louise and Dave looked on as Hermione picked up the wand carefully and held it out in front of her.

"Go on," Mr. Ollivander smiled, "Give it a wave."

"O-Ok," Hermione tensed up as she waved the wand-- causing books behind the counter to go flying off the shelves with a loud clatter, "Ahh!-- Oh my gosh I am so sorry!"

"Not to worry, not to worry," Mr. Ollivander grinned and inspected her through his thick glasses, "Happens all the time. Try this one-- Phoenix Feather, Holy, nine inches."

Hermione repeated her actions as before and was greatly relieved to see nothing happen.

"Does, does this one err- fit me?" Hermione asked.

"My Dear," Mr. Ollivander grinned, "As much as a witch or wizard would like to not cause destruction with every wave of their wand, it is customary for something to happen."

"Oh," Hermione blushed slightly as her parents continued to look on in awe.

"Try this," Mr. Ollivander said after a moment, "it's a Phoenix Feather, Redwood, nine inches."

Feeling confident about the wand Hermione picked it up and waved-- causing the front window of the shop to shatter into a million pieces. 

"Oh my God, oh my God," screeched Hermione, "I am so sorry Sir, I'll pay for it, I swear."

"Hermione, I told you dear," Louise spoke up, "This isn't a good idea."

"Never you mind," laughed Mr. Ollivander, then turned towards the window, "_repairo_!" in a instant all the shattered pieces had floated back together again-- looking good as new, "Now, where were we? Oh yes, I think I know just the wand for you," he grabbed a box from near the back of one of the shelves as Hermione attempted to get over the shock from the window, "This one-- Unicorn Hair, Yew, nine inches."

"I don't know Sir," Hermione trembled, "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Don't worry Miss. Granger," Mr. Ollivander replied smoothly, "I have seen everything in this place. I once had a young boy come in and accidentally put the Imperious Curse on myself-- oh, that's a curse that causes the witch or wizard to have full control of you-- it took them an hour to realize what they'd done and get help. Please do not worry, give it a wave."

Very slowly Hermione lifted up the wand. Closing her eyes she waved it to the far right corner of the room. Immediately blue/white sparks lit from the end of the wand.

"Perfect!" Mr. Ollivander exclaimed excitedly, "A perfect wand for you Miss. Granger, absolutely perfect!"

Hermione beamed as she stared at the wand clutched tightly in her hand-- she truly was a witch now.

Half and hour later the three Grangers were sitting down at an outside table eating a questionable-- but very appetizing sandwich and some pumpkin juice. Hermione quickly finished hers and dove right into reading one of her many books she got-- 'Hogwarts: A History'. It was truly fascinating to learn all of the things about her future school and home.

"Mum, listen to this," Hermione spoke as she read from the book, " 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding is divided into four 'houses'. First year students are sorted through a sorting hat into one of the following houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Gryffindor is said to be the house of the brave, Slytherin the house of the strong, Hufflepuff the house of loyalty, Ravenclaw the house of the wise. The sorting hat is placed on the students head and it determines through reasons yet unknown which house the wizard or witch shall be placed in for their years at Hogwarts.' That is so amazing!"

Louise smiled, "Which one do you hope to be put in dear?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione said still studying the book, "Each one has it's own animal logo-- Gryffindor a lion, Slytherin a snake, Hufflepuff a ram and Ravenclaw a raven. I don't think I want to be put into Slytherin-- I really don't like snakes. I kind of like the way Gryffindor sounds-- or maybe Ravenclaw"

"You'll have so see won't you," smiled Dave.

"Yeah," Hermione smiled dreamily, "I can't wait."

--------

The weeks left of the summer seemed to be going by endlessly slow, though amazingly Hermione didn't care. Every spare second she had was spent reading the books she had purchased, and looking over her school books.

"Hey Mum! Dad!" Hermione cried one evening as she ran into the living room, wand in hand.

"What is it?" Louise said clicking off the television. Dave looked up.

"Look at this!" Hermione bubbled as she placed a pencil on their coffee table and pointed her wand at it, "_Wingardium Leviosav_!"

Slowly but surely the pencil rose into the air.

"That's amazing!" Louise grinned, "Did you learn that from your books?"

"Yeah," Hermione nodded her head, "It was in my spell book. I also read a book called 'Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century'-- and you'll never believe what I read."

"What?" Dave gave in to his excited daughter.

"Ok," Hermione sat down on the couch between her parents, "Eleven years ago there was a horrible, horrible wizard. Apparently he killed lots of people-- he was a 'Dark Wizard'. He had lots of followers that are called, err- 'death eaters'- right. Anyway this man was so evil that nobody in the wizarding world ever speaks his name. In fact, in the book they have a special page where his name is so that readers who don't want to read it don't have to-- his name was V-Voldemort. Creepy really, people just refer to him as 'He who must not be named'," Hermione paused and took a deep breath, "Anyway, eleven years ago this wizard killed some very important people-- ones Lillian and James Potter. The only thing is they had a son named Harry Potter who didn't die! No one is sure why, but the spell sort of backfired and supposedly killed he who must not be named-- or so they say."

"Wow," Louise looked genuinely interested as did Dave, "So this boy-- Harry Potter-- where is he now?"

"They don't say," frowned Hermione, "All it says was that soon after the death of his parents he was moved to an undisclosed area-- most people think it's not in the wizarding area."

"That's fascinating," Dave smiled, "So he didn't die from the spell, but it backfired?"

"Yeah," Hermione nodded her head eagerly, "Nobody knows why though, and it caused the fall of the worst wizard ever. Tons of the death eaters were sent to Azkaban-- the wizarding prison. It's fascinating."

"You sure are excited about all of this," Louise smiled, "And happy."

"I am," Hermione gushed, "I am so excited to go! All of the things make sense now! In one of the books I read it explained how that when muggle born witches or wizards don't know that they are a witch or wizard as they grow up odd things may start to happen. The energy inside them starts to bubble up sort of like boiling water until finally the body can't take it anymore and they start to unknowingly perform sometimes very violent actions-- sort of like with me when that branch almost his Alex-- it was because I was angry. Emotions in witches and wizards are much different than in muggles because they're emotions sometimes come out as physical energy. Mum-- Dad, you do not understand how happy this makes me feel to know I'm not a freak-- just a witch!"

"I bet I know what everyone will be dressed as at Halloween in your school this year," joked Dave with a smirk on his face.

"Daaddd," moaned Hermione, though she was smiling.

"So," Louise sighed as she draped an arm around her daughter, "I recon I owe you an apology."

"Do do I," Dave put in, also draping his arm lazily around Hermione's other shoulder, "We were very wrong to accuse you of just trying to get attention and that."

Hermione almost burst out laughing, "It's not your fault! Even I thought I was a freak for cryps sake! You had no way of knowing who I really was."

Louise smiled, "You know your father and I love you no matter what you are Hermione?"

"Yeah," Hermione smiled, "I know."

By the time the night before Hermione left for school came, she had absorbed all of her books-- including her school ones. Confident that she would do well at Hogwarts, Hermione fell into a very restless sleep. She awoke early in the morning-- at four-fifty-two according to the red lights flickering on her end table. Immediately she jumped to her feet and ran into the bathroom to have a shower and get dressed. She was reluctant to wear her normal cloths but finally decided to do so when she realized how many odd looks and questions she would get from people if she walked around in her school uniform.

"This is so exciting!" Hermione squealed as she attempted to brush her wet hair down smoothly, "I can't wait to see what the whole place looks like. If it's even half as gorgeous as it shows in the books it will be fascinating!"

Never in her life had Hermione moved so quickly. Knowing she'd probably be up early, the night before she'd decided to leave everything unpacked so she'd have something to do. It only took an hour to neatly pack all of her supplies into the large trunk and when Hermione finished she grabbed it and bounded down the stairs to have her last meal at home.

"Morning dear," Dave said about a half hour later as he kissed his daughter on the top of her bushy head, "Excited?"

"Very!" exclaimed Hermione, "I can't wait to meet all of the other witches and wizards. I wonder how many more of them are like me-- like born into a muggle family."

"I don't know," Dave smiled sitting down with a cup of coffee in his hand, "But I'm sure you'll do great sweetie."

"I know," smiled Hermione proudly, "I can do ten different spells. It's incredible, I bet no one else in first year will be able to."

"Almost ready to get going?" a voice spoke up from behind and Hermione looked over to see her Mum entering the room.

"Yeah!" Hermione jumped to her feet and grabbed up her things.

The trip to London was done in silence. The excitement Hermione had been feeling had suddenly turned into nervousness and fear. A million questions of uncertainty had jumped into her mind. She had read in one of the wizarding dictionaries that there was a very cruel name for wizards and witches with muggle parents-- mudbloods. What if there were people there that would call her that? What if she wasn't as good of a witch as she thought she was. What if she failed? These thoughts were, however, quickly wiped from her mind as they made it to Kings Cross.

"Alright," Dave said nervously as they unloaded Hermione's things onto a trolley, "Where was it that we're supposed to go?"

"Umm," Hermione looked down at her ticket, "Platform nine and three-quarters. According to the instructions sheet we're supposed to get there by going through the wall between platforms nine and ten."

"What!" exclaimed Louise, "How are we supposed to do that!"

"Well," Hermione shrugged, "Lets go see."

Together the three of them walked down to the platforms nine and ten. Right in between there was large brick wall that, to Hermione, looked as solid as anything.

"How are we supposed to get through there?" Dave whispered quietly so no one else but Hermione and Louise would hear.

"I-I don't know," admitted Hermione, "Maybe err--"

Slowly Hermione moved over to the wall and touched it gently with her hand. Her insides went cold as she felt her hand go straight through.

"This way!" she hissed and without a second though jumped through the barrier.

She looked around in awe at the layout before her-- a giant scarlet steam engine train laid out before them, hundreds of people bustling around hugging and kissing people good-bye. The scene looked as if it came out of a nineteen-forties movie as everything seemed to have the essence of an old fashioned era. Suddenly Hermione was brought back to her senses as her parents crashed into the back of her.

"Oh my goodness," Louise gapped, "This is amazing. Look at that train Dave!"

On closer inspection Hermione noticed the words 'Hogwarts Express' etched into the front of it in shimmering gold letters-- confirming that she was in the right place.

"Baggage this way!" a voice bellowed out from across the platform, "All student baggage loaded in over here! This way!"

Hermione looked at her parents grinning then pushed her trolley over to the tall, skinny man standing by an open compartment.

"Baggage Miss?" the man grinned down with crooked teeth at her.

"Err- yes, thank you?" Hermione grinned.

With a swoosh of his wand the man magically pulled up Hermione's trunk and placed it neatly within the compartment with all the others.

"Baggage, this way!" the man continued to yell and Hermione looked at her parents as they walked along the train.

"Well," Hermione bit her lower lip nervously as she looked at her watch-- 10:57, "The train leaves in a few minutes. I suppose I should get on and figure out a seat."

"Ok," Louise nodded then pulled her daughter into a tight hug, "Be careful dear, and write us as soon as you get there."

"I will Mum," Hermione choked out, forcing the tears not to come down her face as she turned to her Dad and hugged him too, "Good-bye Dad."

"Good-bye," Dave squeezed Hermione, "Have a wonderful time and be careful."

Silently Hermione nodded her head as she took a step onto the now whistling train.

"We love you dear!" Louise waved.

"Love you too," Hermione whispered though was sure her parents didn't hear.

Slowly she walked all the way into the train-- wiping the tears from her eyes as she did. Within a few moments the train was moving and Hermione had managed to find a seat in an empty compartment. For about half an hour Hermione was quiet and content to her own nervous thoughts. A lunch car came around and Hermione nervously purchased some questionable items and happily ate as she gazed out the window at the long, flowing fields. At about one-thirty she decided to change into her uniform. Immediately she was glad she did as a frantic boy came crashing into her compartment, practically in tears.

"Please," he said, "Please can you help me. I've lost my toad Trevor."

Hermione studied him briefly before saying, "Your toad Trevor? Why do you have a toad named Trevor err--"

"Neville," suddenly Neville's face started to turn red with embarrassment, "It was a gift from my Gram-- but it ran off when I was changing."

"Ran," Hermione said quietly smuggling a laugh, "Oh all right, I'll help you. Where was it last?"

"In my compartment," Neville explained, relief washing his face.

For far longer than she wanted to Hermione helped Neville look for his toad-- going from one compartment to the next, asking the occupants if they'd seen it. Finally she met up with Neville on the other side of the train.

"Did you ask those people?" she asked pointing to the compartment they were standing by.

"Yes," Neville nodded, "They said they haven't seen it."

"Oh let me try," Hermione said exasperated as she pulled open the door.

Inside sat two boys. One had dark messy hair and somehow looked familiar to Hermione, and the other one had flaming red hair who was holding a wand to a fat rat, and who also looked oddly like some twins she encountered a few rooms back.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said in a rushed, impatient tone.

"We've already said we haven't seen it," the red haired boy said.

But Hermione suddenly didn't care about the toad at she realized what the boy was going to be doing, "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down, and noticed the red haired boy was slightly taken aback.

"Err- all right," he cleared his throat before continuing, "_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow._"

He waved his wand, but nothing happen as the fat rat stayed grey and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Hermione giggled, "Well, it's not very good is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so please, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard-- I've learned all our course book by heart, of course, I just hope it will be good enough---- I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

All this had been spoken very fast as she nervously tried to introduce herself. The two boys sort of looked at each other before the red haired boy spoke up.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter," the dark haired boy said and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Are you really?" she said, "I know all about you, of course-- I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in 'Modern Magical History' and 'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts' and 'Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century'."

"Am I?" Harry asked, looking dazed.

"Goodness didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione, "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… Anyway, I'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

And with that Hermione left, with Neville at tow-- it was certainly was going to be an interesting year…

THE END

A/N:_ There it was. I always liked the idea of this story, I thought it was interesting, so one day, like a year ago I wrote this story. Did you like it? Review and let me know!_


End file.
